


Make it up as we go

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkwardness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, smug Mado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Even when they were alone, he would find the older man's hand lingering, barely brushing his gloved knuckles against his but Amon could never bring himself to pull away and then there was the staring, he could tell the other was watching him from the counter of his eyes.





	Make it up as we go

It's all started by when they got that motel room together durning a investigation near one of those shady ruin down love-motel, it was awkward at first because every room in the motel only had one bed and they were there for quite a few days; but being a nice man that Amon was, he let his senior have the bed while he made a pallet on the floor. 

It was little things, things Amon normally wouldn't notice but Mr. Mado has been giving little side glances or he would find the other touching him; it was different, maybe a little odd coming from him but it wasn't unwelcomed. Amon working on paperwork on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed when he hears Mado shift on the mattress, it was late and the man went to bed hours ago.

"Amon, it's nearly two in the morning; What are you still doing up?" He hears and turns to see Mado sitting up in the bed from over his shoulder, watching him scratch his bedhead. 

"I didn't mean to wake you, sir." Amon closes his lap top slightly to help dim the light coming from the screen. "Just wanted to get some work done before we head out in the field tomorrow."

"You won't be much help if you're exhausted from sleep deprivation." Mado says with a amused smile. "You'll end up of as some ghoul's snack if you're not careful, Amon."

"You're right." Amon mutters, closing the laptop completely and sets it aside to lay down on his pallet, even in the dark, he can feel the other's eyes on him. "Goodnight, sir."

"Night, Amon."

The next day was pretty normal, the two got up and ready for the day then got breakfast from a diner from a place nearby, Mado was enjoying his cup of coffee as Amon went over the paper work. Couples have been going missing from this particular motel for the past few weeks, no signs of a struggle or blood. They just disappear all together, Mado told him earlier he has a feeling the owner is a ghoul as well as some of other staff members, that they probably attack the couples while they're sleeping and clean up afterwards to make it seem as if they never checked in. 

So they checked in undercover, using false names and...pretending to be...

Amon can feel his cheeks heat up and hides his face behind his own cup of coffee before his partner could notice. It's not a big deal, it was apart of the assignment after all but it meant he had to act affectionate towards his superior, the man he looks up to and admires but where the acting has him flustered, Mr. Mado has no problem showing affection and he supposes that's how the glances and slight touches started. 

Even when they were alone, he would find the older man's hand lingering, barely brushing his gloved knuckles against his but Amon could never bring himself to pull away and then there was the staring, he could tell the other was watching him from the counter of his eyes. Amon didn't know what to think about it at all, he keeps telling himself that Mado was just sticking to the script until they draw whatever is attacking people out but the man couldn't help but to wonder...no, no. Amon stops his line of thoughts and sets his cup down a little too hard, getting the man sitting across from him attention.

"Is something the matter?" Mado asks a little too casual, leaving his fingers together to set his chin on them. 

"Uh, nothing...just thinking." He tries to sound like someone trying to comfy his lover and leans back into his seat, looking around at the faces around him, wondering if any of the ghouls lingering around the motel would be tailing them. 

"You think I can't tell when something troubling you, hm?" Mado leans against the table and places a hand over one of Amon's, false tenderness and then pulls the report papers out from under his hands to read them himself. "You really are transparent, Kusuo."

Kusuo, the false name he checked in under. Sato Kusuo; Sato being a really common name, it was really the first thing he came up with, Kusuo from a recently popular show he's heard of around the office. He has no clue how Mr. Mado came up with Maeda Kisuke but it seems fine enough for him so he didn't feel like bothering to ask.

"Seeing right through me like always, huh?" Amon laughs as if he was amused by the other, scratching his cheek like it was a nervous habit and glances up at his partner, seeing him raise a brow in question but he wasn't looking at him, instead Mado was looking over his shoulder at something behind him. Should he turn to look too or will that give them away? Was it someone from the hotel? Were they followed after all? Amon turns his head to the side, wondering what could possibly have the other's attention and with his curiosity getting the better of him, he glances back over his shoulder and sees nothing but another couple a few tables away. Two girls, young, at least in their 20s, taking pictures of themselves on one of their phones and they were beaming with excitement. "Do you think they're staying in the same hotel?"

He asks this in a way that sounds like he's excited for the two and turns back in his seat to look at Mado, only to see the man shrug.

"If they are, I hope they're not loud. I don't want to be kept up all night." He replies with a bland look, kind of looking annoyed at the thought but then he leans closer to Amon. "But if they happen to be staying there, we should keep tabs on them as well."

"As well?" Amon raises his own brow, wondering why the other man would be wanting to keep tabs on other guests staying in the motel.

"If anyone goes missing, I want to know." He points out, tapping the table with his index finger and smirks at the slight flush on the other man's cheeks; Amon coughs and turns his head away to break away from the other man's stare. 

"How long do you think it'll take to lore them out?" Amon asks, taking more interest in the cup in front of him. "I'm sure it'll start to get suspicious if we stay for much longer and I don't think my back could handle sleeping on that hard floor for another week."

"You could always join me up on the bed, Kusuo; It's meant for two." He knows Mado was taunting him by the tone in his voice but he couldn't help the way his heart nearly stopped at the suggestion, the man can be a bit extreme at times but he was still always serious and professional so it was a bit unusual to hear the man speak to him like this. 

Was he being serious with him or was this all a part of the act? Of course it's apart of the act, sleeping in the same bed as the other man would just cause awkwardness in their relationship and he didn't want to make Mr. Mado uncomfortable just because his back was feeling a little bit sore.

Mado seems to notice the awkwardness he caused and merely smiles into his own cup of coffee, watching the younger man fluster in his seat; have mercy on the poor boy.

"It shouldn't be long now, they'll probably come around snooping tonight since we've been there for about a week so..." Mado sets his cup down so he could focus on the other man in front of him. "It would probably be best if you slept in the bed beside me to keep up appearances and when their guard is down, we'll attack."

"You're...right." Amon rubs the back of his neck out of habit.

"Does the idea of you sleeping beside me make you uncomfortable?" Mado tilts his head to the side, he's no longer teasing and genuinely curious. 

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, sir." He mutters softly under his breath so only the other man could hear, he didn't expect to hear the other laugh and glances up at Mado.

"At my age, it takes a lot to make me uncomfortable." The silver haired man finishes up his coffee, clearly amused by Amon's modesty. "Sleeping next to a man is nothing compared to what we face on a daily basis, Amon."

"You're right, I'm just being silly." Amon laughs it off and drinks the rest of his own coffee, feeling the other man's eyes on him. Once he finishes it, he sets the cup down and reaches for his wallet to pay since they were about ready to leave. 

Even though they fought of man-eating ghouls, the idea of sleeping so close next to this man still has him nervous and Amon can't get his heart to stop racing.

Tonight is going to be a long night.


End file.
